fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Noma
Noma (ノマ, Noma) is a wolf and Lily's pet whom Lamia won for her, becoming a member of the family, but only taking a liking to Lily, detesting the rest of humanity, and is hellbent on one day enslaving humanity, despite having no way of doing so. Appearance Noma is a wolf with snow white fur and yellow eyes with black pupils, his sclera is black, and is shown to usually have a serious expression on his face, looking intimidating. When he was still a puppy, he could be easily held inbetween Lily's arms, but once he became an adult, while standing, reached Lily's waist, and his body is bigger than her, being able of carrying her on his back. Personality Despite being an animal, Noma expresses more intelligence than an average wolf would, being capable of understanding human speech, and thinks much like any other human, but does show some canine traits, such as a deep hatred for cats, and great love for any kind of meat, instantly forgetting whatever important thing was happening when he smells any. Even as a puppy, Noma had a great detest towards humans, calling them all "humans" and never refering to any by name, or by a title of sort, like calling Amon "the father" due to being Lily's father, and even claims he will one day enslave them all, but being young, it may just be his hatred getting the best of him, without him even knowing how he would be capable of enslaving humanity. The only person Noma has a liking for, and calls by her name is Lily, due to her loving and caring towards him ever since she was taken in by him as a pup, making him accept her as his master, but still has yet to show any kind of liking to her parents and other people, and doesn't have a particular fondness to being named after Amon, her father. However, Noma has becomes incredibly attached to his master, loving and caring for her, willing to protect her at all cost, even endangering himself to accomplish said goal. Noma also has a short temper, quickly bursting out in rage at nearly any comment directed towards him, especially if it's by a human, at worse, causing him to violently lash out at someone. He also dislikes being mistaken for a dog when he is clearly a wolf. He is also very arrogant and proud of himself, seeing himself as above others, though that is mainly due to his hatred towards the majority, and always speaks in a high and mighty way towards others, even if they can't understand him. Noma shows no qualms for killing, immediately lunging and biting the throats of anyone he deems a threat or an enemy, without a care for who's watching or who he is killing, most commonly doing so by, as mentioned, biting people's throats to instantly kill them, or go a step further and torture them by biting each limb and leaving the throat for last. Powers & Abilities Enhanced Strength: While nothing truly remarkable, Noma is capable of easily pinning people down by lunging at them, as well as flail the body of a full grown adult around with relative ease, and his bite is powerful enough to cause massive damage to those who are bit, capable of tearing limbs apart if given the chance, with his teeth being sharp enough to tear through human flesh with ease. Enhanced Speed & Agility: As a wolf, Noma is incredibly fast, capable of easily catching up to people and lunging at them with ease, barely showing any signs of fatigue from running, being capable of continuing for a great time with very little problem. Enhanced Smell: As a wolf, Noma's nose is many times stronger than a humans, being capable of recognizing people's scents, tracking people with his nose, and even smell blood a large distance away. With his nose, Noma can tell if there was someone in the area before him, track and locate prey and people, and can also smell and recognize poison. Enhanced Hearing: Noma's hearing is also much greater than a human's, playing a major role in his phsyiology, having acute enough hearing to allow him to hear footsteps from far away, as well as conversations from a safe distance without endangering himself being found out. Regeneration: After becoming a werewolf, Noma gained the ability to regenerate. It is exceptionally weak, as it takes a while to heal severe wounds, but does so much more efficiently, and also stops bleeding much quicker. He is capable of regenerating limbs, but it takes hours to do so. Vital organs are the only things he cannot regenerate, as he would die before they would. However, Midas claims that a werewolf's regeneration is strongest during a Full Moon, but weakest when exposed to sunlight. Werewolf Transformation After agreeing to submit to Midas Gold and accept his offer, Noma was bitten by him, and thus became a Werewolf, one of the few wolves to become one. Thus, he gained the strengths and weaknesses of werewolves, making him much more powerful than before, albeit with lack of any real control over his new found abilities. Despite having the power of a Werewolf, Noma rarely utilizes it consciously, due to lacking much control over it, and fearing he might lose control of himself. Hence, they are mostly used as a last resort if needed. Noma also gains the weaknesses of werewolves, the notable one being silver. It functions almost as poison to him, and it is the only thing he cannot regenerate, and would require medical attention in order to heal. Silver can effectively kill Noma if struck anywhere near his heart or vital organs while in his normal form, and having a piece stuck inside of him would slowly poison and kill him. Werewolf Form A transformation Noma can undertake whenever he pleases, or does so through mere instinct when he feels in danger and incapable of protecting himself. As the name implies, in this form, Noma increases his size, becoming large enough to crush an entire human under his paw, or eat a human whole if he so wished. However, his form also becomes significantly much more mancing. His mouth extends much more than, going pass his cheeks, appearing as a form of a wide grin, while adorned by hundreds of sharp fangs. His tongue also becomes sharp. His fur becomes unkept and messy, and his eyes begin to glow red. His claws also become razor sharp, and capable of cutting through nearly anything with ease. Noma is capable of maintaining control in this form, however, he can lose control due to his animalistic instinct taking over. *'Immense Strength': *'Immense Speed': *'Enhanced Regeneration': Trivia *Noma's appearance is based off of Kiba from Wolf's Rain. *Noma is backwards for Amon. *Noma's species is an Arctic Wolf, a subspecies of the Gray Wolf. *All of Noma's lines are his thoughts, making it so no character knows what he's thinking about, unless a specific magic that allows communication with animals is used. *Noma can supposedly see color like a human. This is most likely due to becoming a werewolf. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Non-Human Category:Non-Mage Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Male Category:Males